The Letter Factory
The Letter Factory is the first video in the video series. It was released in 2003. A version for the Leapster was also released, with some scenes deleted. PorchLight Entertainment Warner Bros. LeapFrog Enterprises Logos * Warner Brothers * PorchLight Entertainment * LeapFrog Learn Something New Every Day Summary Leap, Lily, Tad, and Mr. and Mrs. Frog go to the Letter Factory. Plot The Frog Family goes to the Letter Factory to work on their presentation of letters and their sounds. Mrs. Frog writes a song about the letters while Mr. Frog tours Mr. Websley around the factory. Shortly after Mr. Websley barges in, Dad reminds Leap and Lily to keep an eye on Tad as a favor for him. While Dad was gone, Leap finds some old letters, which were E, F, G, and H. Tad is sad and he thinks he's too small to learn the alphabet. Tad sadly runs off to learn about phonics. A professor named Professor Quigley checks with his ruler thinking he's just perfect for learning letters, convinces Tad to allow him to introduce Tad his card, and hands the little frog his talking license so that he can meet the professor. He takes Tad to the A room where the A letters say their sound with Tad when scared by Professor Quigley dressed as a purple monster. The next room is the B room where the B letters sing their sound to Beethoven's Fifth Symphony. Even the Beethoven bust sings too. Professor Quigley then yells at the B letters to stop and reminds them that they are not cannons and they are the letter B letters. One of the B letters blows on a tuba with a very strong wind which makes Tad and Professor Quigley fly to the C room where it's very c-c-c-cold in here. Then a snowball rolls them to the D room where the D letters play bongos. In the auditorium, Leap directs the first four letters, A, B, C, and D. Then he turns on his remote control stoplight, causing the letters A, B, C and D to bump into each other and damage the set. Professor Quigley asks Tad to ask if this is the E room. There is an elephant on the chalkboard in the E room. When Tad asks, an elderly evergreen colored E trainer with a long nose called a trunk, big floppy ears, and beard answers with an "e?" Professor Quigley accidentally breaks the egg when trying to clap. Professor Quigley looks at the egg yolk on his hands sadly manages to clean up the mess on his hands with a napkin. The F room is where the F letters flap their wings and fly as they say their sound. The G room is where the strong G letters are lifting weights. Professor Quigley tries to deadlift a 2000 pound barbell while he says, "This thing weighs a ton!". In the H room, the H letters are hot and water makes them happy. The H room looks a lot like Hawaii! In the tour, Mr. Frog shows Mr. Websley where he double-checks each letter to make sure to looks and sounds absolutely perfect. He shows him the first 7 letters on the machine followed by a blob named Gursner, which Dad thinks this is why he double-checks each letter. He removes Gursner and calls an H at checkpoint 3. Here comes the next letter, which is I, but on the door a dot above the lowercase i is missing. Professor Quigley tries to fix it with a pen, but it's empty. When he taps it, he face is inked and the dot is above the lowercase i. Inside the I room, the I letters say their sound when the playground slime guns shoot green slime on them. In the J room, the J letters jump on trampolines. In the K room, the K letters do karate kicks, leaving a K-shaped hole in the wall. In the L room, the lime colored L letters say their sound to Johann Strauss's Blue Danube Waltz while l-l-licking l-l-lollipops. In the auditorium, Lily directs this time on the letters I with an inferment pirouette, J with a jump split, K with a kick-turn, and L a ledge. Tad and Professor Quigley next come to the tastiest room in the factory where the M letters rub their tummies, eat muffins, and say their sound. Tad accidentally burps and says "Excuse me!" Later on, Professor Quigley knocks on the N letters' door and yells "Hello! Anybody home!" An N comes towards the door and sadly glances at 2 visitors. After the Professor asks him if he could come in and teach Tad the sound of the letter N, the N announces "NO!" rudely and slammed the door. He later convinced them to go away by saying "Nope! Nuh-uh!" and "NO, NO, NO! NOT noon! NOT near 9:00, nor next November! Not now! Not ever! NEVER!", and slammed the door one more time and a mosquito banging on the door doesn't help the situation either. Professor had bad news and temporally tells Tad that they'll have to come back to the N's room soon. But Tad noticed that the N says "Nnnn!". Three of the N letters surround Professor Quigley and Tad and they sing their song. In the O room which is both the big jungle and a big pond, the orchid colored O letters say their sound as they swing on vines and yell like Tarzan imitating as they swing over the octopus in the tropical jungle tub. In the P room, the P letters turn into popcorn as they say their sound. In the auditorium, Mom practices on piano as the letters M, N, O, and P sing. In the Q room, two guest speakers Dicky Duck and Molly Mallard have a quacking debate. In the R room, there is a race track where the red colored R letters ride on. In the S room, the Guest Speaker Snake forming the shape on an S hisses to the S sound. In the T room, Tad and Professor Quigley drink tea and watch the turquoise colored T letters tap-dance to their sound. Smoke called smog fills the auditorium. Lily directs on the letters Q, R, S, and T. But Leap and Lily have just remembered what their Dad said earlier: they need to keep an eye on Tad! The U room features the U letters floating up with umbrellas, the V room features the violet colored V letters vibrating to their sound, the W room features the W letters rapping to their sound, the X room has an X-ray machine where the X letters get their bones seen, and for the Y room, the Y letters cheer to their sound. Leap and Lily have searched through the 24 letter rooms from A through X and they haven't found Tad yet, and Dad is almost done with the tour. They'd better find Tad very fast before Mr. Frog will get mad at them and throw a big temper tantrum as their punishment. Finally, Leap and Lily find Tad in the Z room where he's snoring with the Z letters, whom they snore to their sound. Lily wakes him up and tells him he has a problem: Leap's lost his voice. Tad knows how to do it. Mr. Frog's tour finally ends. Mr. Frog is concerned about Leap and Lily, while Mr. Websley is exited for the presentation to start. In the auditorium, the letters A to Z appear on the stage and their sounds and sing the letter song. Mr. Frog is very happy. Professor Quigley rewards the Frog Kids for learning the letters not with T-shirts, but with Alpha-Z-shirts. The Frog Kids thank Professor Quigley with a big cheer. Leap thanks Tad for the special presentation. When it was air dated It was released in the year 2003. Aug 9 2003 Characters *Sandy Fox as Leap *Cindy Robinson as Lily *Debi Derryberry as Tad *Jeff Bennett as Dad *Kath Soucie as Mom *Roger L. Jackson as Daniel *Tom Kenny as Professor Quigley *Tony Pope as Mr. Websley *Dan Armitage, Sarah Moree, Thomas March, April Eathewn, Sebastian Milward, Callie Wilson, Riley Swift, Jenny Vettel, Josh Morris, Elena Armheart, Hank Knight, Tracy Vo, Lewis Marquez, Tara Nyguen, Ryan Greer, Lily Foxzie, Toronto MacAxler, Zainab Edgerlynew, and Eric Freebob as Letters A to Z *Rob Paulsen as Dicky Duck *Tress MacNeille as Molly Mallard *Chris Edgerly as Guest Speaker Snake *Kelsey Grammer as Gursner Differences in the Leapster Version * Dad is shown while saying "Okay, let's get in the car. Who's ready to go?" * The Frog Kids don't groan and Leap doesn't point out that the time is 6 o'clock. * The title doesn't appear on the garage door. * The car ride to the factory is shorter. * The singing letters in the word "LETTER" are in their usual letter colors instead of all red. * Mom does not sing "Mr. Websley is coming around to see the letters that make their sounds." * Leap doesn't introduce Dad with the microphone. * Lily doesn't do a dance with the big letter O. * Leap drops the letters E, F, G, and H. * Quigley does not take the head of the monster suit off and clean it in the A segment. * The beginning of A, B, C, and D review is cut. * When each review song ends, a curtain closes. * Leap doesn't test the remote control spotlight meaning that the letters A, B, C and D don't destroy the set. * When the egg breaks in Quigley's hand, he does not use a napkin to wipe the yolk off. * Professor Quigley does not wear a sunhat in the H segment. * Quigley writes a letter H on a slate instead of a steel tray. * In the scene where Dad double-checks the letters (the E, F, G and H review), A, B, C, and D are not seen on a conveyor belt. * Gursner has eyes and his wires are omitted. * The dot of the lowercase i on the door to the I room is not missing. * Professor Quigley doesn't get slimmed in the I room, only Tad does. Also, the slime only gets on Tad's cap. * In the K segment, Quigley doesn't kick the wall with his bare paws and break into 100 pieces. * In the L segment, the L letters don't sing their sound to the tune to Blue Danube Waltz. * Lily doesn't get the letters I, J, K, and L to perform their moves. * The letter M swaps to the N segment. * In the N segment, Professor Quigley puts his ear against the door to hear an answer after knocking on the N's door. * The N trainer's face stays angry the whole time, implying that he is evil. * Professor Quigley doesn't turn towards Tad with a toothy frown. * When the letter O says "The O says 'Ahhh', as in the words Ox and Octopus", it is smiling instead of frowning. * The letter O swaps to the P segment. * The popcorn bag swaps to the M, N, O, and P review segment. * When M, N, O, and P sing their sound in harmony, P pops. * In the R segment, Quigley and Tad aren't dirty by the racing R's. Instead, they pop out of the smoke. * In the T segment, Quigley does not ask Tad if he realizes that his name is like an English afternoon. * The smoke in the Q, R, S, and T review is absent. Also, if the video plays with the chapter game, the part where Leap and Lily realize they need to keep an eye on Tad is cut only when the chapter game ends. * In the V room, the vase breaks. * In the X room, two X letters appear before Quigley turns on the X-ray lights. * In the Y room, Quigley is not wearing a letter Y sweater. * When Leap and Lily look for Tad, Dad is shown saying what Lily is hearing. Also, letter Zs appear on the conveyer belt. * The Brahms Lullaby of the Z segment isn't sung. * Dad doesn't ask Mom where Leap and Lilly are. * Tad does not shout "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls..." before the Closing song. * During the Closing song, the letter B doesn't lose his balance or wear his conductor uniform. The letter K doesn't wear a karate uniform. * Quigley doesn't reward the Frog Kids Alpha-Z shirts. * After the end scene irises out, the Leapster automatically turns off. * The font of the entire movie is in Comic Sans. Category:2003 Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Primates Category:Monkeys Category:Fish Category:Mollusks Category:Okey-Dokey, artichokey! Category:Usa Category:Canada Category:Crocodiles, Gharials , Caimans and Alligators